inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Yozora No Hoshi ~ Chapter Four
Here's chapter three already! This is a, like, seven-year time-skip to Kiseki, Kotoni and Gemini's first day at junior high. They all go to Raimon and meet some new friends~ Chapter Four - S A K K A Y A R O U Z E ! "Kiseki" Hitomiko called out, shaking the teenage girl by the shoulders "Kiseki - wake up!" "Mheee, whyyyyy?" Kiseki moaned, burying her face in the pillows "Because you'll be late for school!" Hitomiko yelled, shaking Kiseki harder "Oh! Right!! Today's the first day at Raimon - I forgot!!!!" Kiseki cried, jumping out of bed and diving into her dresser for her school uniform. "What's all the noise about?" Kotoni asked, peering round the door "Kiseki-chan overslept" Hitomiko replied, giggling slightly, then exiting the room. "Do you ever wake up on time?" Kotoni asked her friend, who was tying her midnight-blue tie round her neck "Don't think so" Kiseki giggled, now pulling her matching waist-coat over her pale-bluey-white short-sleeved shirt "Anyway, hurry up and get ready - we're gonna miss the bus" Kotoni told Kiseki, rushing out of the room now tying her own neck-tie. ~♥~♥~♥~Later, with Kiseki, Gemini and Kotoni on the bus~♥~♥~♥~ The three girls were sat together (Kotoni and Gemini on a double-seater and Kiseki opposite them on her own in a double-seater) and they were chatting happily. They were all joking around and laughing when a boy approached them "Is it okay if I sit here? Everywhere else is full" the boy asked, glancing down at the empty seat next to Kiseki "Sure" she smiled, putting her bags on the floor so the boy could sit down. He had red hair, with a white section in the middle and blue tips and silver eyes "What's your name?" Kiseki asked the boy "Akuji Tsukiakari" the boy replied with a smile "Nice to meet you all" "Nice to meet you too, Akuji~" Kiseki smiled "I'm Yuki Kiseki, call me Kiseki" "I'm Kotoni" Kotoni then chimed in "Nice to meet you, Akuji" "And I'm Gemini" Gemini introduced herself "Pleased to meet you!" "Do you three play soccer by any chance?" Akuji asked them, the three nodded "Yeah, how'd you know?" Kiseki asked him with a slightly confused look "There's a soccer ball in your bag" Akuji smiled, glancing down at the pink and blue soccer ball that was slightly falling out of Kiseki's bag "Oh right" Kiseki laughed "Do you play too?" "Yeah, I love soccer!" Akuji replied enthusiastically "I'm gonna join the soccer club!" "Me too~" smiled Kiseki "Me three!" Kotoni chimed in "Me four!~" Gemini sang "Let's all join together! What positions do you guys play?" Akuji asked the girls "Forward~" replied Kiseki "Midfielder" smiled Kotoni "Forward" Gemini chimed in "I'm a forward too, but I can do midfielder" Akuji told the girls "I know someone who could help out as a defender to help us practice~" Kiseki smiled "I can't wait! Why can't this bus go any faster?..." The End! And there's chapter four! Sorry if it's a bit rushed but I was doing homework and chatting to people whilst doing this. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it - please comment! Category:Fanfictions Category:The Yozora No Hoshi Series